lost in your love
by roxyfoxybabe18
Summary: Summary : since Lissana's return,lucy comes to the guild one day... and lucy is blamed for hurting lisanna and when the guild ends up hurting lucy,they later learn lissana is to blame for lucy's disapperance. 13 years later two twin teenage girls come to fairytail in hopes of finding their father. but just who is their father? and who is their mother? RxR please? :)
1. Chapter 1

Lost In Your Love

Summary : since Lissana's return,lucy comes to the guild to the guild one day... and lucy is blamed for hurting lisanna and when the guild ends up hurting lucy,they later learn lissana is to blame for lucy's disapperance. 13 years later two twin teenage girls come to fairytail in hopes of finding their father. but just who is their father? and who is their mother? join these two girls as they search for love and hopes in finding their father.

chapter one : kicked out of fairytail.

lucy's (POV)

when i woke up i heard birds chirping and the sun is shining i smiled to myself and said good morning to no one in paticular i sighed sadly. (if only someone would notice my existance i would be happier than i am now) i thought. i walked towards my bathroom and started to strip and when i got in i turned on the hot water and let the hot water wash all my pain away. (if only that were true) i thought. i turned off the hot water and took a towel out of the i got out of the bathroom, and walked towards my dresser and got a white tank top a brown skirt and a pair matching boots to got with my outfit with are brown. i left my hair down today, and put my keys and whip on my belt along with my brown little pouch, and soon after that i walked out the door and down the street.

~At The Guild~ (10 minutes later)

i hesitated to open the door i stood there what felt like 15 minutes and it was only 10 minutes. i pulled the door open and slowly walked in and said good morning everyone like i normally do but.. but this time it was different than the other times because now i feel death is upon me. i slowly walked up to the bar and said hello mirajane. and in happy voice and with my happiest smile, she just stood there and glared at me while i i asked what is wrong mirajane? bad move on my part sadly. i was thrown across the room by mirajane and she said this... how dare you hurt my little sister you have no right to be here weak trash LEAVE NOW OR SUFFER MY WRATH! she then started punching me in the face and when she was about to do anymore and then people started calling me names and saying that hurting lissana is selfish and so and such and then master stepped up said please leave before anybody else hurts you more. ok i understand thanks for all you guys have done for me and i will miss you all maybe... i said with a dark aura around me everybody had to step back.i was only half listening. i felt tears streaming down my face. and then i said please remove my stamp from my hand master!? he walked over towards me, and chanted a few words and my guild mark was gone. i stormed out of the guild and to my house and called out virgo, and said please help me pack my things for the train station and the rest in the spirit world? yes hime as you wish she said. as i was walking to the train station i thought i heard someone say inside my head... you will have twins on july 7th when the dragons disappered. what is all i could say and then it went away and i suddenly felt sick to my stomach. i felt my stomach it felt.. a little bump on it... could i be pregnant? (no way how is that even possible) and then i remembed how me and laxus did the nasties while we were drunk a month ago. and after she got off the train she continued her journey north and that is where her children futures began.

~13 years later~

lana's (POV)

hurry up lily! i yelled at her. she pouted and asked why do we have to go again?

my eyebrow twitched in annoyance because we have to find our father. i said calmly.

oh that's right my bad hehe... come on i said again as i grabbed her hand. we are 3 minutes away ok? ok was all she said. when we got to the fairy tail guild we stopped and looked at each other and nodded,and then before i could open the door the door flew open and threw me across the tree, my sister lily ran after me and yelled lana! are you ok? i touched my head and saw that i was bleeding from head to toe. and she yelled this... SOMEONE HELP HER HELP MY SISTER! SHE'S DYING! she wailed. the last thing is all the guild members coming out to help me and then darkness taking over me. when i woke up i realized i was in the guild's infirmary i started to panic because i didn't see my sister. lily where are you? i saw she was next to next to me by my bed. i started to feel better now. and i noticed all the fairy tail members starting to crowd into the room with me and my sister. oh hey la- i hit her on the head hard. wait... WHAT THE HECK! LANA! WHAT DID I DO!? i could only laugh and laugh and laugh. until i stopped laughing and said you know what you did now be prepared to eat my wrath! i yelled as i jumped up and sent lightning her way. all the guild members were either shocked or were laughing their asses off. she jumped out the window and i jumped after her. i grabbed her and we started wrestling until she broke my left foot. oh i was fuming with anger now. LANA KICK! and she went flying. i could only smirk. until i realized my left foot was broken. all the guild members rushed outside to see if i was okay? she came back and swung her fist at me until i fell down. and said GREAT THANKS ALOT LILY! when i went to go back inside the guild (it feels like someone is watching me) i turned around (there is no one there huh oh well) and i went inside the guild.

~somewhere in the forest~

i will get my revenge on you my little puppets! and then with that she was gone.


	2. Chapter two

lost in your love

chapter two : sisters forever and always.

Lily's (POV) as i was drinking my chocolate milkshake i saw out of the corner of my eye 2 people come into the guild, and slowly made their way to me and then one of them tapped me on the shoulder and one of them said hi we are from the magic council my name is lahar. and this is dranbolt. we have a couple of questions for you. and i don't believe i know your name yet? he said to me. i said to him my name is lily... lily dreyar. the whole guild turned to look at us and were shocked. what? i said. so are you... laxus dreyar's child? yes and my sister as well i said to him. what is her name? he asked. lana dreyar? i said to him. why are you asking so many questions about us? i questioned him carefully. well? he said. that is because we are not from the magic council he said. he only smirked evily oh my g- i was cut off short when he attacked me. LET GO OF ME NOW! i yelled at him. NEVER! he said. lily! lana? i said i thought you were on a mission. these are not the fairy tail guild! she yelled. this is a dark guild called dragon's pain. i was shocked. come on my spell won't hold them off for long! she yelled. i ran with lana until she said we are in jacksonwoods we are not in magnolia! they tricked us into thinking we were in fairy tail! she yelled. yeah

i back to her. oh sh*t she said. she stopped dead in her tracks and said,we will have to jump off this cliff ok? she said to me. ok. is all i said to her. we linked hands and we jumped off the cliff and into the water. as i flew downwards i gave them the finger, and the last thing i heard was find them now! i heard one of them yell. and then darkness took over me.

~3 days later~ (near the fairy tail guild)

Lana's (POV)

i woke up and said look lily we made it we made it to magnolia. she replied i know lana! she said angerly. all i could say who pissed in your cheerios? i smirked at her. her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and then she started chasing after me and i started laughing along with her. lets go to fairy tail ok? alright she said to me. i smiled at her. we started walking towards a big sign that says FAIRYTAIL all i could do was rush inside but before i could she grabbed my arm and said look lana i do not know how they will take the news...alright? she questioned me. alright i said as i looked down sadly. lily was about to open the door when some fight was going on inside. we opened the doors and a lady with long white hair about her early 30's said hello how can i help you? (this must be mirajane aka the she devil) i thought. but i was took out of it by someone saying hey are you ok? i could only smile huge. oh my god... IS THIS FAIRY TAIL! i yelled but smiled happily at them. sure is kiddo. and who might you two be? the little man asked me. i could only smirk. and said my name is lana dreyar. and this is my twin sister lily dreyar. we came from the north and our mother sent us here to retrive some help... that is if any of you want too? i smiled. fairy tail took this all in slowly. 5,4,3,2,1,0

EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH! they all said together at the same time. i could only laugh my a** off at them and say wow ok than. a huge man with blonde hair and blue and grey eyes came up to me and said. S-so Y-your my K-kids? yeah. i said to him but smiled anyways. he could only come closer and hug me tight along with lily. yeah and the best part is dad. he smiled and said what is the best part? i could only smile back and say lucy heartfillea is our mother. i smiled even bigger. he cried as he hugged us both some more. i could only cry a little bit while lily eyes were crying rivers i could only roll my eyes at her, and say. you know lily your gonna fill the whole guild with your tears! i yelled at her. the whole guild laughed with me while lily blushed in embarrasment. i can't really help it is a touching moment. she muttered under her breath but i could still hear her. the little old man came back to us and said this... YAY! I HAVE GRANDCHILDREN! THANK YOU LAXUS YOU HAVE GIFTED ME WITH THESE CHILDREN! he said as he flung himself at laxus. me and lily both had to jump out of the way. and then laxus said. jeez old man get off me. the whole guild roared with laughter. while we they were laughing we looked at eachother and nodded. ok we have something to tell everyone? i said. they stopped laughing after a few minutes and listened to us ok we have to tell you guys something that happened on the way he- i was cut off when the guild doors flew open to reveal... dragons pain we both said. but we noticed something was off. they had our mother in their hands. MOM/MOTHER we both yelled at the same time. we ran up to her but realized that they had a knife to her neck. lily? i said. yeah lets do this she said quietly. the guild mages have fallen asleep from their sleeping magic. we linked our hands together and said. Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!

and we blasted it towards our enemies. and they were knocked out. but our mother on the other hand was fine. she asked us this what happened? we did that spell you taught us mother? urano metria... don't you remember that spell? i said a little worried. know i don't and who are you too. do i know you? i could only cry a little bit and said mother it is lily and lana... don't you remember us? i said really worried now. no i am sorry i do not. am i supposed too. no not at all i am sorry miss me and sister must have gotten you mixed up with someone else... i truly apologize to you. it is ok little girl you truly didn't know. ok thanks and i hope we can see each other again. and she said. yes i would like that.i smiled at her and she smiled at me back and said well.. i better be going lana. she said. all i could say was alright i hope too see you soon. and with that see walked away. and i started crying my eyes out along with sister. and before we could return inside i looked back one last time and said goodbye mother and i hope you will remember us. i said sadly. and we both returned back inside.


End file.
